Kings
of Athens |flag = Kings_flag.png |motto = Anointed to lead |team = Aqua |color1 = |color2 = |color3 = |color4 = |color5 = |color6 = |color7 = |founder = Pangulo and DP |foundedon = 03/01/2010 |cabinet = * Pangulo, King * Dmitri Mendoleev, Minister of Foreign Affairs |officials = |teamsenate = |internationalrelations = * Protectorate of Athens |forumurl = http://cn-kings.net |joinurl = http://cn-kings.net/forumdisplay.php?fid=18 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/cn-kings |ircchannel = #cn-kings |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 3/28/2010 |totalnations = 12 |totalstrength = 19,809 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 1,651 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.22 }} Kings was founded on March 1, 2010 and is an Aqua team alliance. Charter Preamble There is a power higher than the community and nature. This power has anointed us, the Kings. We, together, succeed in unity. We stand as one in economy, in our defense, in our ideals, and in our lives in this realm. We have been chosen to lead those that cannot into prosperity and peace. It is our duty bound to us by the powers on High to protect and diligently maintain that which has been given to us. Kings will reside on the Aqua team. Article 1 The higher power anointed the king to lead for life or until the king passes on via divine intervention to a successor. The king is the ultimate word and actor. The high power manifests its will through the king. It is up to the king to set up the ways action and governance of the anointed members. At any time, the king may change via amendments to this accord. Article 2 In order to be anointed into membership, one must apply per the instructions on the application presented when one first enter the gates of Shiloh. Application alone does not guarantee membership. Applicants must, unless requested and approved, change their nation to the Aqua team sphere. Applicants must convince the Lords and Commoners that the applicant: 1.Has no other alliance affinity or affiliation; 2.Has no malicious purpose in gaining membership; 3.Is willing to abide by the Code of Conduct of Shiloh; 4.Is willing to follow any and all edicts and protocols as set forth by the government. After being anointed into membership, new members will be assigned a mentor. The mentor’s purpose is to ensure the new member meets all of the initial membership responsibilities and to prepare the new member for growth. If for whatever reason found by the King or trial by the Lords, anointed members will be banished from the alliance. There are two levels of membership: the commoners and the lords. The goal is to move all new members into the senior membership level of Lord. A commoner wishing to improve to lord must prove knowledge of general nation building, maintain a general activity level, show dedication and service. Article 3 The government structure, as put forth, by the king during the initial genesis of Shiloh and the alliance of Kings shall be perpetual until the king through the manifestations of the higher power via divine providence institute changes. The command structure is as follows: King or Queen: the sovereign ruler serving for life or until successor is chosen by him/her and appointed. Chancellor: the chief officer of the alliance in the absence of the King; otherwise, the regent of the alliance. Cabinet of the Commonwealth: advisers to the King and Chancellor; members of the cabinet represent the voice of the commoners and lords. The number of members to serve in the cabinet is determined by membership. There are three umbrella offices directed by a Secretary under the supervision of the King and the Regent: Internal Affairs Office (IAO) directed by the Secretary of Internal Affairs (SoIA). The purpose of the Internal Affairs Office is to maintain the membership including but not limited to economy, nation growth, recruiting, retention, activation, and communication. The SoIA is able to request Ministers of State to help run the IAO. In order to achieve efficiency the IAO is further more broken down into three departments: Housing Department (HD) directed by the Minister of Housing (MoH). The MoH may request appointed Ministers of State to help. The HD is responsible for creating/maintain lists and in charge of mass messaging. Internal Development and Growth Department (IDGD) directed by the Minister of IDGD (MoIDGD). The MoIDGD may request a Minister of Tech (MTech) and a Minister of Aid (MoA) as well as other appointed Ministers of State. The IDGD is responsible for procurement of tech deals and the banking of the alliance. Trade Department (TD) directed by the Minister of Trading (MoT). The MoT may request appointed Ministers of State in order to assist in the function of the TD which is to establish trading partners in other alliance and internally in order to assist members in having a stable economy. Foreign and Commonwealth Office (FCO) directed by the Secretary of Foreign Affairs (SoFA). The purpose of FCO is to maintain the external presence of the alliance and carry out the king’s bidding in foreign places including but not limited to maintaining foreign embassies or posts with other alliances, monitoring and hosting foreign emissaries within the gates of Shiloh, keeping records of significant external affairs, and monitoring public communication. In order for the FCO to be efficient, the SoFA may request Ministers of Foreign Affairs to host emissaries and organize diplomats to establish and maintain embassies with other alliances. Defense Office (DO) directed by the Secretary of Defense (SoD). The purpose of the DO is to maintain the well-being of the alliance through defense preparations by establishing military baselines, monitoring alliance wars, working with foreign military officials to achieve specific goals, eliminating alliance rouges and ghosts, and working with the Foreign and Commonwealth Office to manage the alliance readiness. The SoD is able to establish divisions and commanders as necessary in order to maintain an adequate defense. Any commanders appointed by the SoD have only authority as their appoint grants. These three umbrella offices incorporate the three desires of the king and the higher power: self-reliance, strength, and political stability. "Listen, lad. I built this kingdom up from nothing. When I started here, all there was was swamp. Other kings said I was daft to build a castle on a swamp, but I built it all the same, just to show 'em. It sank into the swamp. So, I built a second one. That sank into the swamp. So I built a third one. That burned down, fell over, then sank into the swamp. But the fourth one... stayed up! And that's what you're gonna get, lad: the strongest castle in these islands." Sealed by the king with the power granted to him by the higher power. Protectorate Agreement Preamble In the spirit of goodwill and friendship, the alliances of Athens and Kings are in agreement to the following sections. Both alliances agree that Kings becomes a protectorate of Athens until the time comes that Kings is able to stand independent with the stipulations here within. Section I Although discussion and advice shall proceed from the onset of this treaty, there is no intention made that one alliance is ruled by other. The alliances of Athens and Kings are to remain sovereign and independent of each other in everything that is not explicitly set forth in this treaty. Section II As it is designed, herein, the alliance of Athens agrees to give diplomatic and military aid against any and all alliances imposing in an aggressive manner upon the alliance of Kings at the request of the leadership of Kings. As such, if there is any attack upon the members of the alliance of Kings, then this will be considered an attack against the alliance of Athens; thus, Athens has to responsibility and duty to march in the defense of Kings with all of its might and glory. Section III The ultimate goal of this treaty is to strengthen the bonds of friendship and enhance the economies of the alliances. In this spirit, Athens and Kings agree to promote trade, the flow of aid, and initiation of tech deals amongst the member nations. The alliance of Kings, also, agrees to vote for an Athenian chosen Aqua Team Senator. Section IV As the alliance of Kings is yet small and newly formed, the alliance of Athens shall not impose an Article of Defense in the event Athens, itself, is attacked; however, the alliance of Kings reserves the right to come to the defense in any manner it can militarily, diplomatically, or in aid of Athens. In the spirit of this treaty, however, the alliances of Athens and Kings have a duty and responsibility to share information that is deemed important for the defense of each alliance. Section V As the alliance of Athens is giving protection and economic benefit to the alliance of Kings, Kings agrees that any other treaties with other alliance must be presented for approval to Athens before the treaty is signed by the leadership of Kings. In general, no ODPs or higher binding treaties shall be committed by the leadership of Kings with any other alliance without the signature of the Athenian leadership. Friendship pacts or PIATs may generally be accepted by Athens as long as there a prior 24 hour notice to the Athenian leadership via private channels. Section VI If at any time the leadership of the alliance of Kings decides to disband, the leadership of Kings agrees to instead merge Kings into Athens so long as this treaty of protection and friendship is still active. Section VII This treaty, once signed, will be perpetually renewed until such a time that the leadership of Kings decides it can stand alone and at which time may propose another treaty to Athens that will cancel this Protectorate Agreement. The alliance of Athens, too, may cancel this agreement with a 72 hour notice to the leadership of Kings. Signatories of Athens: * Londo Mollari, Archon eponymos * Max Beck, Archon eponymos * rsoxbronco1, Archon basileus * HavoK, Archon basileus * Jgoods45, Theorodokos * angryraccoon, Polemarch * George the Great, Theorodokos * Kazeki, Minister of Defense * Ruggsymuggs, Minister of Media and Propaganda * Medtech, Minister of Education * an4rk, Minister of Internal Affairs * SnowCrash, Minister of Finance Signatories of Kings: * Pangulo of Ivatan, King of the alliance of Kings and on behalf of the DarkPenguin * Dmitri Mendoleev of Marxania, Minister of Foreign Affairs of the alliance of Kings